This invention relates to a needle and in particular to a hypodermic needle, acupuncture needle or other needle which is intended to puncture the skin of a person or animal.
Such needles and, in particular, hypodermic needles which are intended to administer medicine or take blood samples may become contaminated if the patient or animal is suffering from a disease such as AIDS, hepatitis or the like. Although these needles are usually used by trained medical staff there is always a possibility that a person can puncture himself or herself whilst holding the syringe supporting the needle or by dropping the syringe thereby puncturing a leg or foot. If the needle is contaminated, it is possible that the accidental puncturing of a person will transmit the disease to that person.
The object of this invention is to provide a needle and a device to prevent accidental puncturing by a needle which overcome these problems.